Porque la quería
by noediosa
Summary: La evocaba con el pensamiento continuamente, y de una manera tan nítida que por momentos creía que de verdad se encontraba allí. El problema era que ella se había esfumado y sentía que si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo más, iba a perderla para siempre. Ridícula idea, si ya la había perdido, en el exacto momento en el que había decidido cambiarla por otra mujer.


Porque la quería

Cedric la miraba desde la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado, totalmente abstraído de la realidad. La chica que tenía delante de él era una belleza. Vestía unos shorts de jean y una musculosa blanca, y flaquita como era parecía que iba a volarse en cualquier momento. Su cabello castaño moviéndose al compás del viento en el balcón, su piel ultra blanca brillando al rayo del sol, que entraba e iluminaba toda la sala. Ella, por su parte, miraba al horizonte, hacia el océano que se extendía por delante.

Pero, ¿era ella? ¿O eran nuevamente los recuerdos acechando? A veces la línea entre la realidad y la imaginación era muy delgada. La llevaba dentro de la piel. Corría por su torrente sanguíneo, navegando y manteniéndolo con vida, haciendo latir su corazón. Hermione, su Hermione. ¿Cómo podía dejar de pensarla, de invocarla?

La chica del balcón dio la media vuelta y lo miró, sonriéndole. Lo saludó con la mano entre risas, sintiéndose avergonzada por encontrar a su amigo mirándola. Aquel día de verano, el día que Cedric estaba reviviendo tan nítidamente, ambos habían sido verdaderamente felices. Parecía tan real la imagen. Se metió en su recuerdo, viviéndolo con total intensidad.

Hermione se adentró en el departamento.

— Este lugar es un sueño. — comentó.

— Bueno, ya era hora de que tomásemos unas vacaciones juntos. Lo teníamos pendiente.

— Tienes razón, pero ¿el océano? Estoy acostumbrada a que todo sea más compacto en casa. Esto es tan… grande. — suspiró —. Tan hermoso.

— Bueno, si lo comparamos con nuestro Londres mágico, sí. Pero la vara está muy baja entonces. — dijo Cedric entre risas — Inglaterra tiene su encanto, por supuesto. Pero es lúgubre en líneas generales.

— ¿Eso crees? Nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

— Porque nunca habías dejado nuestro país antes. Pero eso tiene que cambiar. Ya verás, comenzaremos a viajar más. Vamos a expandir nuestras fronteras.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Si conocer lugares nuevos iba a significar vivir experiencias como las que había vivido en esas vacaciones, y conocer lugares como los que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos, pues entonces recorrería el mundo de la mano de su amigo.

Cedric sacudió el recuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza. Fueron tan solo dos viajes los que llegó a disfrutar con su amiga antes de que todo se desmoronara.

Había tomado una decisión, de la cual se arrepentía todos los días desde que había descubierto que no era lo que él quería, lo que él necesitaba. Se había enamorado de una chica, una muchacha que lo había visto pasar y se había sentido atraída hacia él. Se había acercado, con un mueca que nada se parecía a las sonrisas de Hermione, y le había hablado.

— Disculpa el atrevimiento. — había comenzado a decir la joven. Era pelirroja, de aquel rojo más bien anaranjado, y tenía el pelo corto atado en una colita. Usaba anteojos de marco transparente, demasiado grandes para su cara. — Te reconozco de Hogwarts, ¿eres Cedric Diggory, no es cierto?

— Si, así es.— ella sonrió y se emocionó levemente.

— Recuerdo el revuelo que hubo en mi casa cuando no quisiste entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todos estaban seguros de que lo harías.

— Sí, bueno. La gente puede estar segura de lo que quiera, pero tienen una gran posibilidad de errar. Creo que las personas deberíamos tomar decisiones basadas en lo que queremos, no en lo que los demás piensan que deberíamos hacer, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

— Pero tú lo querías. Habías hablado mucho sobre el tema. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Creo que es una pregunta demasiado personal, lo siento.— contestó tajante.

— Tienes razón, disculpa. — la chica no parecía avergonzada en absoluto por su impertinencia.

— ¿En qué casa estabas? — el castaño decidió salir de esa situación incómoda

— Ravenclaw. Compartimos muchas clases, Cedric. No puedo creer que jamás te hayas percatado de mi presencia.

— Lo siento. A veces puedo ser algo distraído. — al disculparse sinceramente, miró a la chica a los ojos, y pudo ver el exacto momento en el que decidió atreverse a preguntar.

— Podrías compensarlo, si quieres. ¿Saldrías conmigo algún día de estos? Podríamos seguir con nuestra conversación. — Se sonrojó al realizar la pregunta, si bien estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que daba los primeros pasos, nunca pensó que iría a hacerlo con Cedric Diggory.

Él había aceptado, de eso ya dos años atrás, y desde aquel momento se había metido en una relación que lo mantenía bastante conforme, que satisfacía sus necesidades básicas. Se podría decir que estaba bien. ¿Pero a qué precio había conseguido aquello?

Mientras miraba hacia un balcón vacío, hacia una imagen que sólo estaba en su mente, se daba cuenta de que había sido muy caro. Demasiado. Había perdido a su mejor amiga, y aquello le dolía todos los días de su ahora rutinaria y aburrida vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo había podido permitir que Hermione se alejara así, sin más?

Tenían un pacto que habían respetado por un montón de años. Un acuerdo implícito.

Era muy claro: Hermione y él estarían juntos hasta que alguno de los dos se enamorara de otra persona. Porque entre ellos existía un amistad, sin dudas, y una muy fuerte, pero no estaban enamorados. Tenían química, se llevaban espectacularmente, y como un plus, tenían piel. Se disfrutaban por las noches, cuando sus cuerpos más lo anhelaban, y durante el día cada uno tenía su propia vida, por separado. Se hablaban, por supuesto, como amigos que eran. Se contaban sus experiencias, lo que iban viviendo, sus días agotadores. Hablaban incluso sobre personas por las cuales se sentían atraídas, pero ninguno hacía nada al respecto. Durante siete años, ninguno de los dos había tomado la iniciativa para con otra persona. Estaban tan bien juntos, tan cómodos, que no encontraban la necesidad de fijarse en alguien más. ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Tener una persona con quien pasar el rato, con quien compartir sus sentimientos? ¿Alguien con quien hacer el amor por las noches? ¿Con quien cenar juntos, o mirar una película muggle? Ya se tenían el uno a otro.

Una vez por semana, y cuando la necesidad urgía, en más ocasiones.

Cuánta paz encontraban el uno en el otro. Sin mencionar lo mucho que la necesitaban, Cedric todavía sin superar la muerte del amor de su vida, y Hermione esperando a que Draco saliera de la prisión que era su vida, y aceptara el amor que sentía por ella. Estaban enamorados de ideas; uno amaba a una persona que ya no existía, y la otra a un cobarde.

Si no se hubiesen tenido el uno al otro, ¿qué hubiesen hecho?

Había un pacto de por medio, eso era cierto, pero Hermione sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón cuando se enteró que Cedric estaba saliendo con otra bruja. No podía creerlo. Se había sentido traicionada, desechada, sin voz ni voto en el asunto. Él la había reemplazado sin dar ningún tipo de aviso, y su corazón se encontraba entonces, roto en mil pedazos.

Corría septiembre, y había llegado el cumpleaños del Hufflepuff. Habían pasado muchos años desde que la segunda guerra mágica había terminado, desde que Hogwarts había quedado atrás. Cedric vivía en un departamento en el Londres muggle, y Hermione se había quedado en cambio en el Londres mágico, pero vivían relativamente cerca. La chica se había recorrido toda la ciudad para encontrar el regalo perfecto, puesto que todos los años le regalaba cosas que el chico atesoraba. No quería que fuese un regalo cualquiera, quería que fuese algo que él necesitara para que lo usara en el día a día y le recordara a ella.

Su mente se iluminó cuando recordó que el muchacho había dicho que le faltaba un suéter azul para combinar con su nueva capa. La había comprado para afrontar el próximo invierno y ya estaba entrando el otoño, por lo que pronto comenzaría a usarla: eso era entonces lo que compraría.

Además, le gustaba la idea de que el chico fuera prolijamente vestido al ministerio.

Por lo que aquel día, compró el regalo, le hizo una torta, se arregló y fue hasta la casa del muchacho. Quiso ir vestida de manera casual, por lo que agarró un par de jeans, una remera y un buzo, y se calzó unas zapatillas. Cuando llegó a lo de Cedric, tocó dos veces la puerta. Dos golpes secos, tal como acostumbraban.

El castaño abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero Hermione sintió en el ambiente cierta seriedad. Entró en su casa sintiéndose de repente, una extraña. Adentro estaba Amos, el padre de Cedric, y Fabrizzio, su mejor amigo. Y también había una chica, alguien a quien no conocía. Se acercó a darle un beso a modo de saludo, pero justo antes de poder realizar la acción, el chico la interrumpió.

— Hermione, tengo alguien a quien presentarte. — dijo señalando a la joven con su mano. La chica sonrió. — Estamos saliendo. — Aclaró con una sonrisa triunfal su amigo. — Su nombre es…

— ¡Hola! — lo cortó la Gryffindor antes de que Cedric pudiera decirle el nombre de la persona que ahora acababa de romper su vida. — ¿Cómo estás? Soy Hermione, la mejor amiga.

— Un gusto. — dijo. Soy…

— Perdón, no quiero parecer ruda, pero me siento un poco mal.— El corte fue abrupto. — Cedric, — dijo mirando al chico — te dejo por aquí este paquete, y tu torta. Las velas están en un sobrecito dentro de la bolsa del regalo. Espero que te guste. — miró entonces al resto de los presentes y se despidió. — Adiós, señor Diggory — el hombre asintió solemnemente. — Nos vemos, Fabrizzio.

Y así fue como la chica se fue, y dejó atrás a su mejor amigo a partir de ese día.

Pero fue por eso que tuvo que alejarse. No podía tolerar siquiera la idea de ver a Cedric con alguien más. Sí, eran amigos, eso estaba claro. Pero como amigo, tendría que haber sido más considerado con sus sentimientos, tendría que haber tanteado la situación. Pero no, simplemente había llegado un día y le había comunicado, con su forma de actuar, que ella ya no podía quedarse más a dormir en su departamento, que ya no podían pasar los días juntos, que ya no podían hacer el amor.

Sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si le hubiesen conjurado un _sectumsempra _del que no se había podido defender. Aunque no fuera visible a los ojos, estaba toda cortada y sus heridas sangraban a borbotones. Con tanto dolor de por medio, ¿como podía Cedric esperar que ella se quedara en su vida, viendo como otra mujer se sentaba sobre su falda, lo besaba por las noches, viendo como depositaba su confianza en otra persona? No. El simple hecho de imaginarlo, la simple idea formada en su mente, la volvía loca.

Lo lamentaba, pero no podía continuar su amistad. No estaban enamorados, pero se amaban. O al menos ella. Era un amor complicado, específico, propio de ellos. No era suficiente para ser pareja, pero tampoco para quedarse como amiga ahora que el escenario había cambiado. Fue por eso que rompió la promesa que tenían hecha, dejándolo solo con su nuevo amor. _Que lo disfrutara_, había pensado Hermione.

Cedric, en principio, había estado muy enojado. No podía creer que lo hubiese dejado solo. Tenía tanto para compartir con ella, tantas nuevas experiencias. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarlo? Al fin estaba viviendo algo diferente, como tantas veces habían charlando antes de quedarse dormidos. ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo con sus pensamientos, con sus sentimientos? Había sido totalmente egoísta, y no sabía si podría perdonarla algún día.

Pero, por mucho que el castaño pensara en ello, en ella, el tiempo pasaba y no había cambios. No era siquiera necesario recordarla, porque no podía olvidarla. Y había desaparecido. Entonces Cedric trataba de enfocarse en el presente, pero siempre, en otra capa de sus pensamientos, estaba Hermione. La extrañaba. Extrañaba a su mejor amiga. Se sentía vacío, como si sus días no tuvieran un sentido real. Por supuesto que era feliz con la mujer que tenía al lado, pero no podía dejar de sentirse insatisfecho.

A medida que pasaban los meses juntos, la personalidad de la muchacha se desdoblaba cada vez más, y no podía dejar de contrastarla con la de Hermione. Y, en el fondo, lo irritaba.

En principio había sentido que tenía una forma de pensar muy definida, y eso le producía cierta admiración. Le gustaba que defendiera sus ideas, que se defendiera a sí misma sin dejarse pasar por encima. Pero era _demasiado_. Por muy encantador que lo encontrara en principio, luego se volvió avasallante. Esa misma forma de ser, la aplicaba a todos los planos de su vida, y Cedric, un muchacho tranquilo por naturaleza, se veía enredado en situaciones que no entendía cómo se habían vuelto tan complicadas. De cualquier tema que hablaban, podía surgir una pelea. Todo tenía potencial de conflicto. Y, con el pasar del tiempo, esto había generado que Cedric perdiera las ganas de hablar, de contar las cosas con sinceridad, e incluso de hacer chistes. Se sentía reprimido.

Esto nunca le habría pasado con la castaña. Ella, en cambio, era una mujer libre. Tenía una mentalidad muy flexible, siempre dispuesta a escuchar nuevas ideas. Por supuesto que tenía armadas las propias, pero siempre estaba receptiva a opiniones diferentes. Además, respetaba mucho la opinión ajena, lo cual Cedric encontraba muy valorable, y no trataba de imponer su punto de vista a los demás. Ella simplemente, dejaba a todos ser. No se había dado cuenta lo importante que era aquello hasta que se encontró con el polo opuesto.

Hermione representaba libertad, mientras que su maga lo hacía sentir atrapado. Hermione era tranquila, su chica conflictiva. Y él, más tarde que temprano, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la simplicidad de las cosas. De lo mucho que la extrañaba a ella.

Fue por esto, entre otras cosas también relevantes, que últimamente lo único que veía en su día a día era a su mejor amiga. La evocaba con el pensamiento continuamente, y de una manera tan nítida que por momentos creía que de verdad se encontraba allí. El problema era que ella se había esfumado, y él no estaba haciendo nada para recuperarla. Sentía que si dejaba pasar mucho más, iba a perderla para siempre.

Ridícula idea, si ya la había perdido, en el exacto momento en el que había decidido cambiarla por otra mujer.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar la imagen de Hermione de su cabeza. Intentó enfocarse en el ahora. Había comprado aquel departamento en el cual había pasado veranos con Hermione, y si bien le traía recuerdos dolorosos, también le generaba cierta calidez en el pecho.

Corrió su vista del océano, y miró los cajones que se encontraban en la sala de estar en donde él se hallaba. Adentro había pergamino y tinta, lo único que tenía que hacer era decidirse a escribirle. Su lechuza, Ámbar, la encontraría. Había pensado en hacerlo varias veces, pero luego de sentir aquel enojo tan ardiente, pasó a reflexionar sobre el asunto, y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez, ella necesitaba tiempo y espacio para asimilar la idea. Por lo que le dio aquel tiempo y aquel espacio. Pero, suficiente era suficiente. Sentía en su interior un irrefrenable deseo de escribirle, de pedirle que volviera, que por favor regresara a su vida, a darle un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero ¿cómo podría convencerla? No iba a dejar su relación. Si eso era lo que Hermione necesitaba a cambio, entonces no podía dárselo. Él, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, aún quería estar en pareja. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía pedirle que volviera si no podía hacer desaparecer la razón por la que ella se había alejado en un principio?

Se acercó un poco al cajón, lo abrió y miró en su interior. Revolvió hasta que dio con los pergaminos, pero en ese instante alguien tocó a su puerta.

Con dos golpes secos.

Se acercó a la mirilla y se quedó impactado con la visión. Abrió lentamente, como pensante. No sabía qué pasaría a continuación.

* * *

— Hola. — dijo Hermione. Estaba vestida de invierno, con una capa que la cubría por completo, exceptuando su rostro. El chico no contestó al saludo, aún estupefacto. — ¿Vienes a caminar por la playa conmigo? — preguntó con su voz tersa. Cedric seguía sin abrir la boca. — Por favor. — añadió con la voz aún más suave. Ella se quedó quieta, expectante.

— Por supuesto.

Había tardado en dar una respuesta, pues no había podido recuperarse tan rápido de la sorpresa. Tanto la había pensado, tanto, y de repente se había aparecido en su puerta. En la puerta del lugar en donde tantas veces se habían apoyado para besarse, momentos antes de terminar desnudos en la habitación.

Cuando la vio, sintió alivio en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración hasta aquel momento y al verla a ella, hubiese podido exhalar de una buena vez. Tomó su varita, su capa, y salió al encuentro de la castaña.

Hubiese pensado que verla se sentiría de otra forma, que quizás estaría incómodo, o ansioso. Pero, a diferencia de lo imaginado, estaban tan cómodos el uno con el otro como siempre lo habían estado.

— Te has tardado en volver. — dijo Cedric sin rodeos mientras empezaban a caminar por aquellos pasillos que resultaban bastante angostos. Ella se quedó callada, y tomó aire antes de contestar.

— Me tomó el tiempo que me tomó. No puedo pedirte disculpas por ello. — contestó la chica. — Ven, dame tu mano. No quiero estar un segundo más sin tocar la arena con mis pies. — sonrió dulcemente, y un brillo apareció en el fondo de sus ojos, como de picardía. — Vamos a aparecernos directamente en la playa.

— ¿Con este frío? — ella lo miró rodando los ojos. — De acuerdo. — Cedric tocó su mano y recordó lo suaves que eran.

Sus manos, su cuerpo. Ella.

Se aparecieron en la orilla del mar, bastante alejados de la casa del joven. Era un lugar en particular en donde en el pasado se habían sentado a charlar por horas.

— Me he imaginado contigo aquí una y mil veces.- confesó la chica.- Recordando conversaciones viejas. Inventando nuevas.

— ¿Por qué no volviste antes? - inquirió el chico, volviendo nuevamente a tocar aquel tema tan sensible.

— Ya hablaremos de eso. De momento solo te contaré que desde hace días que te ando buscando. ¿Cuántas veces te has mudado? Te has vuelto difícil de localizar.

— He pasado por tres departamentos desde que dejé el anterior.

— ¿Por qué tantos?

— No lo sé. Necesitaba un cambio cuando decidí mudarme por primera vez. Demasiados recuerdos en el lugar anterior, quizás — la miró a los ojos, dando a entender con total claridad que los recuerdos la incluían.

— Tú decidiste dejarme.- lo acusó.

— Eso no es cierto. Tú me dejaste a mí. — se hizo un silencio. Hermione no dijo nada, y el silencio se prolongó, por lo que Cedric decidió retomar el tema. — Luego, en los departamentos posteriores, tuve problemas con mis vecinos, quienes estoy seguro de que han querido envenenar a mi lechuza. Otro me quedaba muy lejos todo mi entorno, y el último simplemente estaba lleno de humedad, y no encontré hechizo capaz de terminar con ella.

— Qué razón más pobre para dejar tu última vivienda.— dijo Hermione. — Era cuestión de que investigaras un poco más. Eres excelente en todo lo que te propones. — continuó ella.

— Si hubieses estado tú, lo habrías hecho en medio segundo.

— Es cierto, pero no estuve. — espero unos segundos, dejando que las palabras decantaran. — Lo siento, Ced, pero suena a que simplemente no estás bien en ningún lado. Me parece que el que tiene el problema eres tú, no los lugares en los que habitas.

— Puede que tengas razón. Desde que te fuiste, soy un desastre. Mi interior no está quieto.

— Y terminaste en un lugar que tiene la misma cantidad de recuerdos que tu primer hogar. — la bruja levantó las cejas, inquisitiva. Quería que le aclarara porqué había comprado ese lugar, si también estaba lleno de ella.

— Necesitaba sentirte cerca.

Hermione dejó pasar la declaración. En otro momento la hubiese revolucionado por completo, pero ahora simplemente… no le generaba nada. Quizás algo de pena, por sentir la necesidad de Cedric tan a flor de piel.

Habían estado caminando el uno al lado del otro por aquella playa que parecía infinita, apenas rozándose con el andar, brazo contra brazo. Sutil, pero perceptible. Lento, tranquilos. Fue entonces que la chica vio delante de ella algunas gaviotas, y salió corriendo como una niña pequeña tras ellas, con el único fin de asustarlas. Cuando salieron volando, soltó una carcajada sonora, repleta de alegría. Cedric la miró, feliz. Cuánto había extrañado aquella risa. Ella se giró, y lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Tal como se había reproducido en la imaginación del muchacho tantas veces, ella sonrió y lo saludó, avergonzada. Luego, estiró una mano, invitándolo a tomarla.

El joven no lo pensó dos veces y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar hasta ella, para agarrarla con firmeza, y por el contrario de lo que Hermione planificó que iba a pasar, no soltarla. Tomó su mano, muy pequeña en comparación con la propia, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y se sintió bien.

— ¿Estás seguro de que caminar por la playa tomados de la mano es lo correcto?

— Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo. — Hermione se quedó callada, mientras Cedric le apretaba los dedos como reafirmando lo que acababa de decir. No esperaba aquella respuesta y sin duda, no esperaba estar caminando con él y sentir su cercanía tan inmediatamente después de su vuelta. No sabía con qué iba a encontrarse, pero jamás pensó en toparse con el desesperado ahogo que se notaba en el chico.

Caminaron en silencio por mucho rato. El sol estaba poniéndose, y el clima se estaba enfriando. El viento chocaba con fuerza, volando las ropas de los caminantes, y los pies de Hermione estaban hechos un hielo en la arena, pues el agua los mojaba con cada ola. En cualquier momento iba a estar intolerable seguir caminando por allí.

— Deberías secarte y calzarte, te vas a enfermar. — dijo Cedric distraídamente.

Hermione lo soltó, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

— Hace dos años que no sabes nada sobre mi estado de salud, no te preocupes por mí ahora. — contestó ella. Ninguno de los dos esperaba aquella contestación abrupta por parte de la castaña, por lo que ambas caras reflejaron confusión.

— Ey, creí que estábamos bien. — le contestó él, totalmente sorprendido por la agresividad que sintió en la voz de la chica.

— Es que no paro de pensar ni por medio segundo en todo esto. Mientras caminamos pienso en que si bien yo no volví por ti tan rápido como te hubiese gustado, tú tampoco fuiste a buscarme. Lo primero que hiciste cuando me viste aparecer en tu casa fue recriminar mi ausencia, ¿entonces qué? ¿soy acaso la única que está en falta? Necesitaba alejarme, Ced, es cierto. Pero una vez que me recuperé, vine a buscarte. Y mientras tú… nada. Esperaba por lo menos recibir alguna noticia tuya. Y en lugar de eso, no solo recibí un silencio absoluto por tu parte, sino que además, una vez que comienzo a buscarte no logro encontrarte por ningún lado. ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de desistir? Y ahora, te miro, te tomo la mano, y reflexiono. Y me enojo. Porque no estaría aquí si no fuese por las ganas que tenía de verte. ¿Y tú? ¿Tenías las mismas ganas?

Cedric frenó la caminata. No le gustaba la sensación que había dejado en su mano perder el contacto de la chica. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quien retrocedió.

— No te alejes, por favor. Basta de eso. — ella se quedó quieta. — Por supuesto que tenía ganas de verte. Pero no sé, no sé qué pasó. No sabía cómo convencerte…

— ¿Convencerme?

— Es que la razón por la que te fuiste… — dijo mirando el suelo. — sigue allí.

Hermione no sintió nada. Ni dolor, ni pesadez, ni tristeza.

— Esta bién.

— ¿Está bien?

— Sí. He vuelto por ti, Cedric. Te extraño. ¿Era necesario que no le dijeras ni a tu padre ni a Fabrizzio donde estabas?

— No lo sabe nadie.

— ¿Ni ella?

— Ni ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? No puedes desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

— No sabía qué estaba esperando… pero ahora que te tengo adelante, supongo que a ti.

Ella no estaba preparada para sentir semejante romanticismo. No. Había superado sus sentimientos, había dedicado dos años a dejar ir la vida que había tenido con Cedric, y ahora sentía que el muchacho estaba en otra página. Que estaba más colgado de ella de lo que nunca había estado. ¿Era eso lo que estaba pasando? ¿O era acaso su imaginación?

— ¿Hace cuantos días que estás aquí? — Cedric la miró dando a entender que efectivamente, eran demasiados. — Diles, por favor.

— No hasta que pasemos un tiempo juntos — puso él como condición. — Necesito a mi mejor amiga.

Hermione se sintió enternecida ante esta sentencia y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos para poder abrazarlo. Él la tomó en sus brazos, sintiéndose pleno y feliz. La apretó con fuerza, atrayéndola lo más posible hacia su cuerpo, deseando contacto absoluto. Era tan diminuta, su Gryffindor entre sus brazos...

Vino entonces una ola que los empapó a ambos, y en lugar de preocuparse, estallaron en carcajadas. Estaban helados y mojados, Cedric decidió que aquello era lo menos relevante de todo, y sin soltarla empezó a girar, mirándose y riendo en la orilla. Otra ola los empujó, y terminaron en el suelo. Siguieron riéndose felices de estar donde estaban.

— ¿Eres consciente de que parecemos una pareja de jóvenes enamorados? — dijo la chica. Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía expresarse. En el pasado hubiese tenido miedo de decirle a Cedric lo que pensaba tan directamente, pues temía a sus reacciones. Temía que se enojara, que se alejara. Él no lo sabía, pero años atrás lo había necesitado mucho y había sido su pilar para mantenerse en andando. Ahora, todo era diferente. Ya no lo necesitaba más. Simplemente lo quería en su vida.

— No me importa.

— ¿Y qué hay de… ?

— En este momento, no me importa. Solo quiero sentir nuestra normalidad, aunque sea por un rato. ¿Está bien? — buscó los ojos avellana de la muchacha, tratando de encontrar en ellos aprobación.

— Está bien.

Salieron del mar, y con un simple movimiento de varita se secaron. Emprendieron su regreso al departamento, caminando con tranquilidad. Hermione sabía que Cedric detestaba aparecerse, por lo que no dijo nada mientras avanzaban. Ella lo hubiese hecho, pues ya quería tener una buena taza de té entre sus manos, y estar envuelta en una manta encantada con un hechizo calentador. Pero, habían llegado allí de forma mágica, podían volver de forma muggle.

Llegaron al departamento, Hermione puso a calentar agua y Cedric se fue a poner ropa más cómoda. Trajo también para la chica, que se cambió en un segundo delante de él.

— Veo que no perdimos esa costumbre. — comentó.

— No veo por qué deberíamos. — contestó. — Nos conocemos de memoria. — Hermione tenía incorporadas muchas actitudes que tendría que cambiar, puesto que ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Esto sería difícil, desde luego, pues la castaña era una persona extremadamente práctica y expeditiva, por lo que no encontraba el sentido a hacer las cosas por el camino más largo. Ya se habían visto desnudos durante años, ¿qué es lo que había que ocultar ahora? Sin embargo, sabía que no era correcto, así que por respeto se corrigió. — Aunque pensándolo bien, no está bien. No lo haré más. — dijo.

— No me molesta.

— Pero no corresponde.

— Por favor, no dejes nunca de hacerlo. — dijo, con un dejo de desesperación en la voz. — Me siento bien al verte cambiarte. Y no por tu desnudez, no por eso. Sino porque habla de la confianza que nos tenemos. Y es lo que más quiero recuperar.

— No tienes nada que recuperar. Nada ha cambiado.

— Pero algunas cosas sí.

— No las importantes. — dijo la chica a modo de cierre del debate.

— ¿Nos seguiremos cambiando de ropa uno delante del otro? — inquirió Cedric. Al parecer, aquello era el gesto que más representaba la comodidad que sentían y temía con desesperación que desapareciera.

La chica, después de pensárselo unos segundos, simplemente asintió.

Agarraron las tazas de té y se fueron al balcón, a sentarse en unos sillones muy confortables que habían venido con la compra del departamento. Cedric no había querido cambiar nada, y como la posibilidad de comprarlo amueblada estaba, no lo dudó un instante.

— Si habremos pasado horas charlando aquí. — comentó Hermione. Cedric no le dio especial atención al comentario. Estaba mirando el cielo.

— Mira lo variable que es el clima aquí. Está todo nublado. — dijo distraídamente. — En cualquier momento se larga una tormenta enorme.

No llegó a pasar ni media hora, que se venía el mundo abajo. Sin embargo, era un placer mirarlo por los inmensos vidrios de aquel lugar. El ambiente se volvió reflexivo. Cedric quería tocar temas más relevantes, así que decidió que ya era momento, que no habría una ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, así que mejor sería sacar la bandita de un tirón.

— ¿Sabes algo de Draco? - fue al grano.

— Si, lo sé todo, de hecho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Nos hemos estado viendo. Durante estos años, al menos una vez por semana.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Se decidió, por fin?

— Nada más lejos.— dijo la chica mirando su infusión. — Somos amigos. — el Hufflepuff rodó los ojos. — En serio. — siguió ella - Ya nada me duele, Ced. Me volví imperturbable. He sufrido tanto, que me he resignado. Y con el tiempo pude formar una coraza, y ahora es real. Es verdad cuando digo que nada puede romper con mi paz interior. Estoy bien. Estoy tranquila. Nada que Draco pueda decir o hacer compromete mi salud mental, y lo mismo corre para tí. Decidí irme de lo que me duele, y quedarme con lo que vale la pena. — contó la chica. — Tuve que alejarme para poder ver las cosas con perspectiva. Me pasó con él, me pasó contigo. Regresé a buscarlos. Ustedes dos… valen la pena.

— ¿Es por eso que no me has preguntado nada sobre mi vida? ¿para no perturbar tu coraza?

— En parte, sí. No es que no me importe, pero no voy a meterme en terrenos pantanosos porque sí. Si necesitas contarme algo, cuéntamelo. Puedo con ello, créeme.

— De acuerdo, te creo. Entonces no te molestará que te pregunte… — ¿De qué trata tu amistad con Malfoy?

— Francamente, no hay nada que contar. En cuanto a relación, me refiero. Funcionamos como amigos — amigos de verdad, no según nuestra definición — y confía en mí. Me busca cuando me necesita. Y ahora, me necesita.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Está muy enfermo.

— ¿Qué tan enfermo?

— Pasa algo con su marca… — contó la chica. — Según los medimagos, tiene peligro de muerte. No tiene sentido, puesto que el señor tenebroso se ha ido para siempre. Pero, quizás sea algún efecto secundario de la magia negra utilizada. Quizás fue empeorando con los años, y recién ahora se pueden ver los síntomas. Ya ha pasado con otras personas — aclaró — y nadie sabe con certeza qué es. Hay pociones para tomar, controles que debe hacerse… pero no puede pasar más de un mes sin un chequeo para ver su avance. Es verdaderamente peligroso. — los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de pena. — Y es real. Astoria puede quedarse viuda en cualquier momento.

Cedric estaba estupefacto. Draco era el amor de la vida de Hermione, y por muy superada que estuviera ella del tema, si algo le pasara no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la chica. Sobre todo con las expectativas de futuro que tenía con él. Siempre mantenía la esperanza de que la vida les diera algo de tiempo juntos, por mínimo que fuera. Y si ésta enfermedad avanzaba… eso era poco probable. No sabía qué tan bien estaba manejando Hermione esa información, por muy preparada que creyera estar. Le parecía algo injusto. Draco había cumplido su condena post segunda guerra mágica, ya tenía derecho a vivir su vida. No tenía por qué sufrir más. Y más importantemente, no quería que su amiga sufriera más. Si algo le pasara al rubio, ella estaría devastada.

Pero la vida rara vez era justa.

— ¿Sigues enamorada de él?

— No estoy segura. — la chica cerró los ojos y suspiró, meditativa. — Pero lo amo. No quiero que nada malo le pase.

Cedric se tomó su tiempo para continuar con el interrogatorio. Seguía amando a Malfoy, era lógico. ¿Y a él? ¿Acaso lo amaba? Desde que Hermione lo había dejado, siempre había tenido una duda. Si quizás, tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que la verdadera razón por la que se alejara hubiese sido que tenía sentimientos por él.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí? — preguntó sin rodeos. Se asombró ante su propia pregunta, pues no planeaba que saliera así de su boca. — Quiero decir, ¿estabas enamorada de mí cuando te alejaste? ¿Fue eso parte de tus razones para irte?

— No. — dijo sin ningún tipo de dudas. — No lo estaba y no lo estoy. — De pronto se le ocurrió que quizás lo preguntaba porque él sentía algo parecido. — ¿Tú? ¿Sientes algo por mí?

— Ya no lo sé. Antes no, ahora… no lo sé. Te he extrañado tanto, Hermione. — Cedric se reclinó en sillón, cambiando su postura corporal y delatando su agotamiento. — Ya no lo sé.

— ¿Es prudente que retomemos nuestra amistad entonces?

— No sé si es prudente, pero por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme. Prometo adaptarme a cualquier cosa que seas capaz de ofrecerme. Contigo junto a mí, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Hermione le tomó la mano, y así quedaron en silencio, hasta que terminó de anochecer.

— Creo que ya debo irme.

— Si eso es lo que quieres… — dijo — O podrías quedarte a dormir. Como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿En honor a ellos? - bromeó la chica.

— Sí.

De repente el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión.

— No, Ced, debo irme. Tomaré mis cosas, me pondré la capa y me iré. — dijo enumerando las acciones, para juntar fuerza de voluntad, mientras se levantaba para ir al cuarto del chico a buscar sus pertenencias. No hacía falta que se cambiara, con abrigarse por encima de la ropa que tenía puesta era suficiente. Después le devolvería a Cedric la de él. Cedric la siguió hasta la habitación.

— ¿Volverás mañana? — preguntó.

— Por supuesto. Dijiste que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, recuperar algo de lo que perdimos. Mañana estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

Fueron hasta la salida, Cedric ya resignado y dispuesto a dejarla ir. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta, encaminándose hacia las escaleras para bajar. Se dio vuelta para darle un último saludo a su amigo, pero al mirarlo sintió un tirón en el centro de la panza. El cuerpo le dio una leve sacudida de ansiedad, y entonces decidió desaparecerse antes de arrepentirse por haber tomado la decisión de irse.

Con un leve movimiento de varita, se apareció en su propio departamento.

En Londres no llovía, si bien el cielo estaba completamente encapotado. Era bien entrada la noche, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, pero todo parecía aún más oscuro de lo que era debido a la presencia de nubes cargadas de agua.

Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto dando vueltas, sin poder conciliar sueño. Estaba agotada después del día que había tenido, la caminata por la playa le había dejado los músculos de las piernas doloridos. Y tenía la cabeza perdida en los recuerdos de las últimas doce horas, pensando y reflexionando sobre las charlas que habían tenido.

Dejar a Cedric hacía apenas dos horas había sido una decisión ardua de tomar. Con tan sólo dejarse envolver en recuerdos por algunos segundos, y luego tener la visión de su amigo en la puerta, despidiéndose de ella, ya todas las hormonas de su cuerpo estaban revolucionadas.

El castaño era, sin duda, una visión. Tenía una altura considerable, los músculos del torso levemente marcados, y una cara que más que un mago parecía un ángel. Mientras daba pasos alejándose, más sentía el palpitar del corazón en los oídos, y las manos comenzando a sudar. Fue por eso que se precipitó al irse.

Pero habían pasado un par de horas y no estaba segura de que su estrategia hubiese sido efectiva. Todo su cuerpo seguía latiendo y sentía una especial incomodidad en la entrepierna, como una molestia que tenía que ser eliminada pronto. Giró varias veces en la cama, indecisa. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha, para ver si un buen baño le podía sacar el escozor de la piel. Pero la realidad fue que hacía mucho frío, por lo que la ducha resultó ser una ducha veloz, y luego fue hacia su armario para elegir qué ropa interior y qué pijama limpio ponerse. Fue entonces que vio un conjunto negro en particular, que tantas veces había usado con su amigo. Se volvió a encender de solo pensarlo.

Deseaba a Cedric, pero habían quedado claros los tantos, al menos para ella. Había vivido así los últimos dos años, no necesitaba nada de su antigua rutina. No más quedarse a dormir en su casa. No más jugar a ser novios sin serlo.

No más sexo.

* * *

A Cedric lo despertaron varios golpes en la puerta. Golpes secos, sí. Pero en cantidad. Miró el reloj: eran las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido a Hermione para que se apareciera en el medio de la noche con tanta exaltación?

Se encontraba durmiendo únicamente con pantalones, pues su dormitorio estaba calefaccionado. No necesitaba nada más, por lo que cuando salió del mismo para ir a abrir la puerta de entrada sintió el frío taladrarle los huesos. Miró antes de abrir y efectivamente, su amiga estaba afuera, moviéndose frenéticamente para mantener el calor corporal.

Abrió rápido la puerta para dejarla entrar, y así lo hizo ella, cerrándola al pasar. Estaba helada, aquello era claro, pues no paraba de moverse y tenía la nariz roja y los pelos alborotados por el viento. Se miraron por unos segundos, y fue entonces, al reconocer lo que se ocultaba detrás de sus ojos, que al Hufflepuff le cuadró toda la escena.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre él sin miramientos, pasando sus manos por alrededor de su cuello y sellando su boca con la de él. No hubo asombro por parte del muchacho, pues conocía el hambre detrás de la mirada de la chica y también recordaba muy bien cómo calmarla.

Se besaron con total pasión, sedientos. Dos años de extrañarse estaban volviendo aquel momento más especial de lo que hubiese sido en otra ocasión: era como si el recuerdo y la realidad se mezclaran, los sentidos estuvieran doblemente alertas, y el placer se multiplicara.

Cedric la pegó contra la puerta, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, sin dejar de besarla. Mordió sus labios una vez antes de comenzar a bajar por su cuello y mojar su piel, que estaba entrando en calor muy rápido. La chica daba suspiros, y se sentía totalmente acalorada. Movió un segundo al chico para poder deshacerse de sus ropas: lo alejó con parsimonia, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se sacó el tapado que traía puesto. Debajo se encontraba la razón por la que la Gryffindor había llegado con la temperatura corporal tan baja: estaba tan solo con ropa interior, la favorita de su amigo. El castaño se sintió mareado al verla, y se acercó a ella nuevamente con la necesidad renovada. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el corpiño, lo cual terminó por erizar los pezones de la chica, dado el choque térmico entre el material de la puerta y su piel.

Le tomó la mano y la llevó al cuarto, pues allí estaba cálido el ambiente. Ella se dejó guiar, totalmente envuelta en el aroma del muchacho, tan masculino. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione se sentó suavemente en la inmensa cama y lo miró. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se irguieron de anticipación. Cedric se acercó nuevamente a ella, pasó sus manos por el cuello de la joven, masajeandolo, y acarició sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares, para luego besarla con ternura. Cuando abrieron los párpados, se miraron por un momento y leyeron lo que sus ojos escribían. Había pasión incontrolable y anhelo. Mucha necesidad del otro.

Fue así como empezó la noche, una de las mejores de la vida de ambos. El sentirse y amarse después de tantas madrugadas de no hacerlo, los hizo volverse a sentir plenos.

Por fin.

* * *

Se encontraban en la cocina a la mañana siguiente, todavía adormilados. Hermione estaba poniendo la cafetera para empezar a preparar el desayuno, cuando Cedric se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. Ella se dio vuelta enseguida, para tenerlo de frente y poder apreciar el color de sus irises. Él se soltó en sus brazos, depositando todo su cuerpo en los hombros de ella, como un abrazo sin fuerza. Algo que él solía hacer. La chica podía mantener su peso muerto por un ratito, para que el muchacho se sintiera contenido. Era otra forma de mostrar la confianza entre ellos: jamás lo dejaba caer.

Se quedaron así por un ratito, hasta que Cedric notó que la chica estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza. Se reincorporó y la abrazó normalmente, levantándola en el acto. Ella dio una suave carcajada y pidió que la apoyara en el suelo.

— Anoche fue increíble. — comentó el chico.

— Sí. No pensé que fuese a volver a pasar, nunca.

— Yo tampoco. Pero menos mal que pasó.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? Acabas de ser infiel.

— Pues, creo que es obvio. Tengo que terminar mi relación.

— ¿Me hablas en serio?

— Sí. Escucha, Hermione, yo creí que no necesitaba tenerlo todo. Que podía estar bien con pareja pero sin ti. Pero no fue así, fui miserable. No hubo ni un día en el que no estuviera pensando en ti. Y entiendo que nada cambió, que no estamos enamorados, pero yo te quiero en mi vida. Quiero poder tener todo. Y no puedo, no con ella. No es una persona que pueda tolerar ese tipo de relación, y no merece que le mienta. Así que tendré que dejarla. No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no esté mi mejor amiga.

— No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso.

Se volvieron a abrazar brevemente, y se soltaron para poder proseguir con la preparación del desayuno. Hermione comenzó a tararear una canción que se le había pegado, y Cedric se le sumó, agregando parte de la letra de la canción. Con un movimiento suave de varita Hermione puso las tostadas dentro de la tostadora y sacó las cosas necesarias de la heladera. Con su mano libre agarró la de Cedric y lo hizo girar, al ritmo de la canción que estaban reproduciendo. Bailaron mientras reían, y se sintieron tan ellos mismos como la noche anterior.

— Sabes, cuando te fuiste entendí que los grandes cambios no llevan años. Bastó con que te fueras, bastó con un segundo lejos de ti para que mi vida no fuera la misma.

— Si te diste cuenta tan temprano, ¿por qué no volviste a buscarme? — reiteró la pregunta la chica, ya sin la ira que había sentido en la playa el día anterior.

— Necesitaba darme la oportunidad. Probar. — Cedric tomó aire juntando coraje para preguntar —¿Podemos dejar todo en el pasado? ¿Retomar donde dejamos?

— ¿Continuar con nuestro pacto? - se sorprendió la castaña.

— Sí.

— Nada me haría más feliz.- dijo la chica.

Concluyeron la conversación y se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar, mirándose con cariño. Retomarían la rutina, pero para Hermione, esto tenía otro color. Ya no sufría por Cedric. Podía bailar en ropa interior en la cocina junto con su mejor amigo, podían salir con otras personas, podían volver a sus noches de masajes y películas muggles. Podían disfrutarse como antes pero aún mejor, porque el sufrimiento los había unido más. Y si Cedric o ella, el día de mañana, se enamorasen de otras personas, entonces ajustarían los términos y condiciones de su contrato. Y mientras tanto, vivirían sin restricciones su amistad.

Pero alejarse, ya no más.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Bueno, vengo a dejarles una historia que bien podría ser la continuación de mi fic "Una vez por Semana". _

_Espero que les guste, y ¡espero con ansias sus reviews! _

_¡Muchos besos!_

**Noe.**


End file.
